


Natural Blue

by pastelaws



Series: Smutty Gawsten Oneshots [3]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Anal, Begging, Blowjobs, Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, degrading, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelaws/pseuds/pastelaws
Summary: Geoff is turned on by the color blue.It should have been funny. Geoff should have been laughing. Instead, it had his dick pressing against the white towel wrapped around him.(I just want Awsten and Travis to read this on the podcast.)





	Natural Blue

It started when Awsten bought his blue tank top.

He would wear it around the bus in just that shirt and a pair of black boxers. A smile plastered across his face, Ouija board in hand. Geoff couldn't stand it. It wasn't that he didn't like the tank top, it was actually the opposite. There was something about that shirt that made Geoff frustrated.

He originally thought that it was the fit of the shirt on Awsten; how it showed off his toned arms and how it hugged his small frame. He quickly realized that it couldn't be that. Awsten wore tighter shirts on stage all the time. It wasn't until Awsten pulled out a blue sweater that Geoff had figured it out.

"You don't like it?" Awsten grilled, flinging a smirk in his bandmate's direction. It wasn't anything special, just a sweater in the same color. It was almost the exact same shade of blue as the tank top and Awsten's hair. Geoff couldn't believe he was getting turned on by a fucking color. "Fuck you. This is awesome." 

Geoff was weirded out by the realization but that didn't help the fact that Awsten looked down right delicious. The oversized sweater practically fell off of Awsten's tiny torso, sleeves dangling half way down his hands. It stopped around his mid thighs and was met with a pair of tight black jeans.

Awsten's jeans weren't the only thing that was tight. Geoff grumbled out an uninteresting reply before rushing to the bathroom, covering his red face with one hand and the bulge in his pants with another.

It wasn't like he could just ask Awsten to stop wearing the color. He couldn't just tell him, hey, please stop wearing that color because it makes me want to fuck you until you can't walk. That's how Geoff's fetish started and thankfully, he didn't wear it often. Geoff's luck ended there. Awsten noticed absolutely everything. It took him little time to realize the flush that took over his bandmate's face whenever he would wear the color or that Geoff would avoid him when he was wearing it.

On one occasion, he tried to get to the bottom of the situation and went to talk to the other boy in the back of the bus. Awsten just heard some whimpering and the soft sound of his name coming out of Geoff's mouth. The older boy was jerking off to the thought of him in the deep blue hue. Awsten had an idea that was just as crazy as he was to make sure next time, he was able to look Geoff the eye when he was moaning his name.

***

It was a hotel night. Geoff should've been happy but like all good things in his life, all the positives came with negatives. Awsten was wearing the fucking color again, only this time it was a shirt a fan had given him. They were lingering in the lobby of the shitty hotel they were supposed to be staying at, waiting for Lucas to come back with their key cards. He couldn't peel his eyes off of Awsten chasing after Jawn with a lizard he had found on the sidewalk earlier. Geoff hated Florida but he hated the way he wanted to press Awsten against the wall even more.

A coat of red tinted Geoff's face as he thought about fucking the blue haired boy slowly, making him beg for release. It didn't help that along with the blue shirt, he was wearing an even tighter pair of skinny jeans than usual. They made his ass look even more incredible than usual. Geoff was pretty sure if he didn't get to his bathroom in his suite soon, his dick was going to spring out in the lobby.

After what felt like eternity, Lucas returned with their key cards and he was informed he would be rooming with Awsten. He wanted to protest and argue that he should room with his other bandmate Otto, who owned nothing blue. Awsten had a grin on his face that quickly removed the idea from his mind. He knew he would never hear the end of it from Awsten if he ended up switching anyways.

Geoff managed to release some of the heat built up in the lower part of his stomach by taking a shower. He took his time under the warm water and tried to remember the last time he had a shower this tour. It gave him an excuse not to be sexually frustrated around Awsten. When he made his way out of the bathroom almost an hour later, towel riding low on his hips. His eyes fell on Awsten shirtless on his bed.

Geoff thought that at first, Awsten was masturbating because of the whines that were coming out of his mouth. There was no way Geoff could've dealt with that right now. He was glad to find Awsten's dick trapped behind the pair of impossibly tight skinny jeans despite the younger boy struggling to get them off. Not only that but he was shirtless, meaning the shirt that drove Geoff mad was scattered somewhere on the floor.

"Looks like you're having fun." Geoff laughed, walking over to the other bed and smirking at his friend. Awsten looked up at his bandmate with big eyes, bottom lip jutted out.

"I'm stuck." Awsten whined with a tone of dismay, tugging at the button of his jeans, the cool metal pressing tightly against his pale stomach. Geoff chuckled at the display before him.

"Your fault for getting them so small." The situation was a little amusing to Geoff although it would've been much funnier if Awsten wasn't making such electric sounds. Awsten grunted loudly and suddenly Geoff was regretting coming out in only a towel. The blue haired boy threw his hands to his sides dramatically.

"Help me."

It wasn't a request but a command. It shouldn't have been such an intimidating task. It shouldn't have made Geoff nervous. He couldn't help the fact his mind was racing with ideas. Awsten's leg were parted, knees bent and whimpers escaping his lips. Geoff's cock twitched at the possibilities.

"Geoff?" Awsten pulled him out of his dirty thoughts only for his eyes to land back on the scene in front of him. He thought of the younger boy bouncing up and down on his shaft, whimpers and whines he was the cause of this time.

"Uh, yeah. Okay."

Geoff made his way over to the bed and climbed in between Awsten's legs. He was staring at the fastened button and zipper. Geoff cleared his throat before extending his shaking hands towards the button. He gave a fierce tug with little success.

"Why do you buy them so tight?" Awsten bucked his hips in hopes to loosen the pants while a low groan passed his lips. The action had little success although it caused Geoff to dart his eyes away from the scene in front of him. Arousal shot through his body.

"Geoff, they're hurting my hips." Awsten complained, gesturing to the reddening around his hipbones. The denim was digging into his skin and was a since that the pants were too tight. Geoff could have told him that weeks ago.

"Suck in." Geoff instructed to the thin boy. He was trying to ignore how close his hands were to Awsten's crotch. Awsten obeyed, sucking in his already flat tummy. As Geoff pulled again, the silver button came undone.

Awsten sighed in relief, the cool air from the air conditioning hitting his now exposed skin. Geoff quickly took his hands away from his bandmate, silently thankful that he could get off the other boy before things could become too difficult to explain. Before Geoff could shuffle off of the other boy, Awsten was pulling down his zipper and pushing his jeans past his thighs. Geoff's eyes practically popped out of his skull.

His mouth hung open, tongue going dry as he stared down in disbelief. Geoff couldn't will himself to move, he was too focused on Awsten. He was in a trance as Awsten pushed his jeans down his legs, revealing more as they went down.

Under the jeans, Awsten was wearing blue lingerie.

It wasn't just blue boxers. They were blue women's panties flawlessly fitted to his form. Lace coated the sides of panties with two tiny bows on the sides under Awsten's hipbones. The rest of it looked soft and made of silk, barely covering what it needed to. Underneath was a pair of white, thigh high stockings. Geoff's eyes widened, flicking to Awsten's devilish eyes looking up at him hidden behind his blue fringe.

It should have been funny. Geoff should have been laughing. Instead, it had his dick pressing against the white towel wrapped around him.

He regretted wearing only a towel. His boner must've been extremely obvious. Geoff quickly got off of Awsten, stumbling backwards onto his own bed. It was softer than his bunk but probably not as soft as the panties covering Awsten's dick.

"What's wrong?" Awsten taunted with a knowing smirk. The blue haired boy rose to his feet, standing in the space between both of their beds. "You don't like it?" Awsten's expression changed quickly to a carefully calculated pout, his bottom lip jutting out.

"W-why are you..."

Awsten closed the gap between the two of them by taking a step forward. He leaned over the other boy who was supporting his body weight with his hands. Awsten's eyes flicked from his face to Geoff's lips that were being assaulted by his teeth. They then bounced to his crotch where his hard dick was pressed against the thin white towel.

"I was right." Awsten teased, crawling onto the bed and up Geoff's shaking body. Geoff's arm's gave way, allowing him to fall onto his back. Awsten lingered above him, breath on his neck. "I turn you on in this color, right?"

Geoff wanted to say that it wasn't just the color right now. It was the fact that he was straddling him while wearing silk panties. Geoff opened his mouth to speak but the words refused to come out. He settled for nodding stupidly.

Awsten's legs tightened where they met Geoff's hips, pressing the mixture of lace and silk against Geoff's skin. His hands tangled in the ivory sheets near Geoff's head. Awsten bit his lip seductively as he watched Geoff's eyes widen as arousal spread through him.

"Any idea what blue means?" Geoff could feel Awsten's breath against his neck. It made him shiver at the feeling. "It means trust so I need you to trust me." 

Awsten giggled as his hand roamed down Geoff's chest and to his hard cock, palming him softly. Geoff gave a low moan in response, turned on by the boy in front of him. His eyes shut as his hips snapped forward towards Awsten's hand.

"Look at me." Geoff's eyes opened, staring up at Awsten through half shut eyes. He watched as Awsten's tongue slid across his lower lip which was only inches away from his own. Awsten looked like every wet dream he had ever had.

Geoff couldn't believe that this was real. He was still convinced that at some point that the half naked boy in front of him would disappear. He was pretty convinced that he was passed out somewhere and this was all some sort of dream but if it wasn't, god, was he going to take advantage of the situation. 

Geoff presses his lips to Awsten's and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Awsten opened his lips willingly, his hands finding their rightful place in Geoff's wet hair. He pushed back with his tongue as his eyes shut slowly, pushing himself down against Geoff's body.

Their mouths moved together in messy unison, loaded with tongue and teeth. The kisses were dirty and needy. It wasn't perfect by any means but it was everything Geoff had dreamed of for so long. Awsten moved himself so he was kneeling on top of his band mate instead of sitting on top of him. Geoff's hands moved between Awsten's small thighs sliding up and down the area of exposed skin between the stockings and panties. Awsten whined into Geoff's mouth as his finger nails pressed against the boy's pale thighs.

It was obvious that Awsten was hard at this point, his panties leaving little room for hiding. Geoff's cock was practically begging for some contact; he was pretty sure he was already leaking under his towel. He quickly moved his hands to Awsten's hips, pressing his fingers against the protruding hipbones. Geoff tugged the smaller boy's hips to his, allowing his crotch to have some desperately needed contact.

Geoff grunted and to his surprise, Awsten let out a breathtaking moan causing him to drop his elbows that once supported him. Awsten's head laid next to Geoff's, lust in his eyes as he pressed his hips to the brown haired boy and moved them in small, quick little circles. A needy whine escaped Awsten's lips causing Geoff's hips to buck at the soundtrack to the electric contact.

Awsten began to leave a trail of sloppy kisses down Geoff's neck, stopping at his collar bone. His teeth sank down near the spot and earned a low moan from his band mate. He slid down the sheets, dragging his tongue over Geoff's nipples and down his navel. Awsten dipped his tongue inside and gave Geoff a soft bite that had him practically gasping.

Another push backwards and Awsten was off the bed, knees connecting with the soft carpet in the hotel room. His mouth was inches away from Geoff's muscular thighs that were practically trembling, towel barely covering anything. His hands forcefully grabbed the back of Geoff's knees, pulling the man closer and forcing him to sit up.

Geoff had his warm hands on Awsten's shoulders, gripping them firmly as the blue haired boy dipped under the towel and nipped at his upper thighs. Geoff gave out a sharp moan and he was almost positive he could hear Awsten snicker at his reaction. He couldn't help his thighs clenching and his eyes slipping shut as the boy did it again, teasing him. He wanted Awsten's mouth around him so badly, he was practically on the verge of begging for it.

Awsten flung the towel off of Geoff's hips, fully exposing his band mate. Awsten flicked his tongue against the slit of Geoff's cock immediately, earning a whine from the other. Geoff was bigger than Awsten was expecting and much thicker than what he was used to taking. He took the head of his dick into his mouth, sealing his lips around the warm flesh and sucking hard. Geoff was probably around seven or eight inches and was definitely one of the bigger dicks he had sucked.

Geoff's hands found themselves tangled in Awsten's bright blue locks, guiding his head down to take more of him in. Awsten's tongue ran against Geoff's shaft as his mouth sank, taking in all of his cock.

"Fuck Aws." Geoff's eyes forced themselves open, looking down at Awsten. His band mate was sitting back and looking up with his two different eyes, bobbing his head in his lap. Geoff could even see his ass and the pair of white stockings. He groaned at the sight. There were so many things he wanted to do to the other boy. Awsten hummed against his dick, practically smirking at what he was doing to the other boy. Before Geoff knew what was happening, Awsten was pulling his lips off his dick with the most sinful pop.

"You know, I've heard a lot of crazy rumours about you online." Awsten taunted, breathing hard as he lifted his gaze to Geoff's. "Wanna know what I heard?"

"W-What is it?" Geoff was humoring him at this point. He didn't want to talk right now. He wanted Awsten's mouth back on his dick or on his neck or maybe even on his ass. There were a million better things Awsten could be doing with his mouth.

Awsten's hands were rested on Geoff's thighs, pulling himself up. His mouth was back on Geoff's neck, sucking gently on a spot underneath his ear.

"I heard that you like your sluts on their hands and knees. Faces down and asses up."

Awsten was already climbing on the bed before Geoff could process what was just said to him. When he did, he choked on his breath and watched as the other boy crawled to the middle of the bed. Awsten peered back at him, his ass being the central point of Geoff's focus. He bit his lip hard, signalling his desire for his band mate. Geoff must have been in heaven between the blue panties, the boy in his bed and the look he was getting.

He followed Awsten quickly, crawling behind him and grabbing his ass through the mixture of lace and silk. Awsten let out a needy whimper in response. He was craving to be filled but right now he would settle for Geoff's warm touch. Geoff leaned over his back, pressing his cock to his inner thigh as he breathed in his ear.

"Wanna know what I heard?" Geoff growled, fingers digging deeper into the silk material. Awsten's hips pushed back at the touch, his body begging for something more intense.

"W-what?" Awsten gasped, face inches away from the soft hotel pillow. Geoff smirked at the reply, sinking his teeth into his neck. The noise that came out of Awsten's mouth could only be described as complete and utter pleasure.

"That you're a dirty fucking whore who needs to be spanked."

Awsten's cock twitched at the thought as he moaned in consent, pushing his ass back towards Geoff. His eyes slipped closed as Geoff shifted to the side and pulled him on top of his lap. Geoff's eyes trailed over Awsten's body, taking in the scene in front of him. 

His fingers were gripping the borrowed bedsheets. His eyes looking back at him with excitement. The way his bright blue hair fell across his face. How his ass fit perfectly into Geoff's hands. Geoff rubbed the soft material of the underwear, his tanned fingers contrasting against the blue color, before bringing his hand back and slapping his palm roughly against Awsten's cheek.

Awsten let out a yelp, teeth sinking into his lower lip. He was trying his best to keep himself quiet but he was positive that the rest of the people on tour had already heard some of what was happening. Awsten wasn't the best at keeping his mouth shut.

"You've been a bad boy." Geoff growled, grabbing at the blue haired boy's ass. Awsten stifled a whimper and pressed his ass against Geoff's warm palm. "You knew. You knew exactly what you were doing to me. You awful little boy." Geoff brought his hand down again but this time, Awsten couldn't contain himself. He moaned loudly while he nodded, dick twitching in the constricting panties.

"Did you have fun treating me like that?" He slapped the same spot, positive that Awsten could feel the burn from the slap. "Was I just a toy to you?"

"Y-yes." Awsten whined, shifting his hips against Geoff's thigh. He was begging for some friction against his cock and if he was being honest, the silk felt incredible against his skin. "I'm sorry Geoff." 

"Daddy." Awsten's body was practically screaming as Geoff's hand came down repeatedly, hitting him harder every time. His skin was red at this point and stinging. Awsten would positive he would feel it the following day. "You're to call me that and nothing either. Call me Geoff and you'll regret it."

"Oh god." With one more spank, Geoff was shifting behind a whimpering Awsten. Geoff's nose brushed against Awsten's thigh, nuzzling the pale skin. His teeth sunk down against the soft skin, mouth moving towards Awsten's blue panties. "D-daddy. Please daddy." Geoff's lips connected with the red flesh beneath the material, pressing small kisses to the area. 

"Act like a whore and you're going to be treated like one." Geoff spat, hooking his fingers around the waist band of the women's panties. He tugged them down slowly, allowing Awsten's dripping cock to spring free, letting the panties sit at his knees. Geoff smirked to himself, eyes fixated on the bright red mark he had left on his band mate. His tongue brushed lightly against the mark, earning a groan of pain from Awsten.

"Geo- Daddy!" Awsten had caught himself half way through. Geoff ignored his pleading voice.

"You're going to regret that." Geoff growled, letting his tongue slip between Awsten's cheeks. The muscle rubbed against the entrance softly, teasing the blue haired boy.

"Daddy please." Awsten whined, hips almost involuntary snapping back. He wanted Geoff's tongue buried deep in his ass, pressing against his prostate and bringing him closer to orgasm. He settled for thrusting his hips against the mattress, letting out a grunt at the contact. God, he wanted to be tongue fucked.

Awsten's pleas were enough to send Geoff into a craze, diving his tongue forward because, fuck, the idea of Awsten begging was hotter than he thought possible. He needed to hear more. Awsten gasped, toes curling as Geoff's tongue slid in and out of him painfully slow. 

"Daaaaddy. I want more. Give me more." Awsten pushed his hips back greedily, begging to be filled. Geoff slid his finger in along side his tongue, earning a slutty sound from Awsten. He loved how Awsten stretched around him along with the tiny cries of pleasure coming from the blue haired boy's mouth. He was practically purring as Geoff pushed it deeper into him, inch by inch, until his finger hit Awsten's prostate. "Ah!" The sound rang in his ears. Geoff twisted the digit quickly, ready to hear it again. "Ah! Daddy!"

Awsten's dick was painfully hard and leaking. It was taking every part of him to not reach his hand around and start to jack himself off. He didn't want to cum like that though. More than anything, Awsten wanted to cum without touching his dick. He wanted to have his orgasm given to him with only stimulating his prostate, like the sissy he was. Awsten wanted his ass filled.

"J-just fuck me daddy." Awsten had surrendered to the pleasure. He was thrusting his hips back against the digit and moaning Geoff's name like a mantra. It made Geoff's dick twitch at the sound. He rubbed his finger against Awsten's spot so softly it almost hurt. Awsten's eyes clamped closed, hands gripping the sheets. "I want you to fuck me."

"Mmm Aws." Geoff breathed loudly as he pulled off, lips trailing up Awsten's trembling back. Awsten thrusted his ass towards Geoff's crotch, grinding against his hard cock. He need something inside him. Geoff's hands fell to Awsten's hips, lips inches away from his neck as he pushed their bodies together.

"Daddy!" Awsten whined softly. His voice becoming raspy from all the begging and the color was fading from the his fingertips as he gripped the sheets tight. "I want you."

"Don't want you like this." Geoff licked his lips, incredibly turned on by the boy underneath him. He was almost panting against Awsten's ear. "Want you to ride me so I can watch you fuck like the fucking slut you are."

Awsten nodded quickly, rolling over as Geoff moved to lie against the pillows. His two toned eyes were locked on the brown haired boy as he grabbed the panties, lifting his legs as pulled them down past his ankles. Awsten looked like one of the pornstars Geoff would constantly get off to, only much hotter. After that, he was crawling towards Geoff, eyes filled with lust. Awsten's legs were still wrapped up in lace and bows. The stockings only added to the experience. Geoff had never been so turned on in his entire life.

Geoff's mind discarded the color blue, the stockings and everything else. At the moment, Awsten was lining himself up and sitting down slowly. Geoff was expecting him to apply some kind of lube but what he didn't know was Awsten loved the stinging feeling. All Geoff could think about was how Awsten was sitting in his lap. His eyes might have been closed, lost in the pleasure, but god was Awsten tight and hot.

Geoff held his breath but Awsten let out a sinfully loud moan that bordered on a scream. It was the biggest cock Awsten had taken recently and was the thickest he had ever had. His hole stretched to accommodate the large cock as he whined softly, lowering himself slowly. 

Geoff peeled his eyes open, looking at the boy on his dick. Awsten had his eyes closed, half of Geoff's cock buried in his ass, legs already shaking. His cock was leaking, begging for some friction. Geoff's hips snapped up, thrusting the rest of his dick into Awsten's ass.

"D-D-Daddy!" Awsten shouted, not caring who could hear him anymore. Geoff's dick was inside him finally and he had every intention of having Geoff treat him like his personal sex toy. Awsten's eyes opened, spying Geoff's hand approaching his crotch. "N-No. Don't touch my dick. Just fuck me until I squirt."

Geoff let out a low moan and Awsten began to move in his lap, rocking himself up and down on the shaft. A series of loud moans escaped from Awsten's lips as he fucked himself slowly. He wanted to tease himself before his orgasm. He eventually found his prostate, causing his legs to quiver.

"I'll fuck you til you're dripping with my cum." Geoff grunted, digging his fingers into Awsten's hips. He thrusted up into the other boy, hitting his prostate again. Awsten was screaming for him in that incredible voice of his. The skin smacked against each other loudly. Awsten's head flew back in pleasure, grabbing Geoff's shoulders. Geoff was fucking him better than he knew was possible. His cock was dripping precum and he knew he was close to coming all over himself like the whore he was.

Moans passed Awsten's parted lips as his blue hair clung to his forehead. Geoff was panting, letting out a low grunt every time Awsten lowered himself down again. There was an intense pleasure flowing through the two of them like fire in their veins. Geoff was sweating and moaning and he was positive he wasn't going to last much longer with all the sounds coming out of his mouth. With every "Daddy!" that came out of Awsten's mouth, Geoff was closer to filling Awsten with his cum. Awsten's mouth hung open as he bounced himself down on Geoff's dick, pushing him over the edge. 

"Daddy! I-I-"

Awsten couldn't finish his thought. He was flinging himself up and down in Geoff's lap, hitting his prostate consistently. A string of four letter curse words came out of his mouth as strings of white painting his chest. He was lost in the pleasure.

"Daddy! Daddy! Oh fuck. Daddy! Fuck my ass. Fuck me! Fill me!"

Geoff watched the scene in front of him, committing it to memory. The cum coated both of their chests as Awsten's body clenching down against Geoff's cock. It didn't help that Awsten's small body was shaking on top of him from all the pleasure. He was so tight and hot, Geoff grunted and exploded into Awsten then and there.

Geoff threw the other boy off him and onto his stomach, cock still hard. Awsten was right, he liked his whores on their hands and knees with their asses in the hair. Geoff slid into the boy without warning, earning a loud moan from Awsten. Awsten was overstimulated to say the least. His cock was somehow still hard and covered in the sticky white liquid.

"D-Daddy!" Awsten cried, pushing his ass back against Geoff's cock. His entire body was shaking, barely able to hold himself up. He would've stayed on Geoff's lap forever, fucking himself until he couldn't walk any longer if he let him. He craved to be filled with the older boy's cum until he couldn't hold any more.

Geoff let out a low moan, grabbing the boy by his blue hair and tugging, earning a whiny moan. He was more sensitive than usual. He thrusted into Awsten roughly, other hand finding it's place on his hips. He dug his fingernails into Awsten's pale skin, causing the boy under him to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

With a few thrusts, Geoff was able to locate his sweet spot and hit it time after time. Every thrust came in a little harder and after the third one, Awsten's arms couldn't hold himself up anymore. Geoff pulled on his hair roughly, forcing him to sit up a bit more.

"Tell me you want it." Geoff spat, pulling on Awsten's hair. It was clear Awsten was close to coming again based off of the noises he was making. He could only wait for his hole to clench around him. Geoff was close. He was positive that hearing the bottom ask for it would send him over the edge and into his orgasm. "Beg for it. Tell me how much you want to be filled.

"I-I want it." Awsten stammered through a series of moans. If he was being honest, he was getting off on the fact he was being fucked while he was already filled. Geoff was pushing his cum deeper and deeper inside of him and the thought made Awsten want to explode all over the sheets of the hotel mattress. "I want you to fill me with your cum. I need it. Fuck me. Fuck me til you're out of cu-" Awsten began to quiver and shake in Geoff's arms, body tightening.

"Daddy I-"

"Let it out princess." Awsten did exactly that, coating the hotel sheets with a trail of cum. His moans were so loud they were probably going to get a noise complain but he didn't care because Geoff was inside of him. With a handful of thrusts into the younger boy, Geoff let out a moan. He gripped Awsten's hips, ramming into him quickly as he rode out the remainder of his orgasm. He was filling the bottom just he said he could, shooting his load deep into the blue haired boy.

Their bodies collapsed against each other, Geoff slowly pulling himself out of Awsten. He was dripping with cum alright. The two of them were breathing heavily. Awsten's eyes were shut, fringe stuck to his forehead that was coated in sweat. His body was aching and he was sure a shower would make him feel better but he couldn't find the energy to move. 

"Fucking asshole." Geoff grumbled, flopping onto his stomach. Awsten had a smile on his face, perfect teeth on display. His lips were swollen and redder than usual, hair a complete mess.

"And you're a weirdo with a color fetish." Geoff scoffed at the comment, a smile playing on the edge of his lips.

"You're wearing stockings, your opinion is irrelevant." Awsten looked down at his thighs, frowning slightly at the small tear in the thigh highs. 

"If I'm so irrelevant, you won't mind me wearing my blue tank top tomorrow." Awsten flashed a grin to his band mate. It was going to be a long tour.


End file.
